A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the installation of an item within a bore and more particularly to a device for and method of installation and removal of a system component within a bore formed in a boss or manifold.
B. Description of Related Art
A variety of systems, particularly fluid systems, require the insertion of components, such as valves, restrictors, screens or filters or the like within a tube, or a bore or passage formed in a boss or manifold under conditions where the ability to readily remove the component is desirable. Conventional installation methods include cementing, welding or screwing the component in place. These methods of securing a component in place within a bore generally involve permanent alteration of either the component or the installation site or both, preventing easy removal or replacement of the component without damage to the component or installation bore. Since components used in such systems may be susceptible to clogging or need periodic replacement, it is desirable to provide an installation system that could be removed without damage to the component or the installation bore.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device and method for securely and removably securing a component within a bore.